Aces Up
by Shifty McFly
Summary: It's basically about about what the teams do before KOF XI.  My account got messed up so I had to make a new one and resubmit the story.  I'll add the rest later.  Read and enjoy.
1. Horseplay

"All right people! Hands up where I can see them!" shouted a robber as he suddenly barged through the doors of the bank, pointing his gun high into the air.

Immediately all the people in the bank, though few in number, did as he commanded. Everyone that is, except for two young men in particular who seemed to stand out from the normal crowd. One of these men was a Japanese fellow with blonde hair that shot straight up like a skyscraper. The other was a Chinese man dressed in long traditional looking robe that was embroidered with dragon designs. They nodded and glanced at each other; signifying that they both knew the task at hand and what had to be done.

"Are you sure about this Benimaru?" whispered the Chinese man. "Dealing with guns isn't quite my specialty."

"Oh relax Duo Lon," Benimaru casually assured. "You're such a Worrying Willy."

"What?"

"Never mind. This shouldn't be too hard anyways. Just look for an opening and exploit it. I'll take care of the gun if that makes you happy."

The bank itself was a tiny old building, located in a small quiet town in southern France that had a population of only a few hundred people. The town itself had a rich farming tradition. Herd farming was especially common in this area. In the downtown plaza horses appeared as frequently as cars did in the larger cities. Had Benimaru and Duo Lon not received an invitation from a mysterious informant claiming to have close ties with Ash Crimson, they never would have come to a place such as this one. They had stopped by the bank to merely ask for directions, but were not too worried when the robber stormed in unexpectedly.

Benimaru however, saw this as an opportunity to impress some ladies. He looked around the bank for some potential "acquaintances," but sadly to no avail. Just my luck, he thought. Nothing here but old women and unattractive locals.

"P-put your hands up behind your heads and lay face down! Now!" Although he tried to sound as imposing as he could, it was clearly obvious that the robber was very nervous. His voice seemed to change octaves every other word. That, combined with his stiff French accent, made him sound ridiculous rather than scary. His lip trembled at the same velocity with which his gun shook in his hand. Duo Lon also noticed sweat pouring down from beneath his ski mask. As scared as everyone was (except for our two heroes of course), the hostages kept cool and quiet, careful not to anger to unstable crook. The situation proceeded with an eerie silence.

"Well, what do we do now Hero?" Duo Lon sarcastically questioned as he and Benimaru now lay grounded on their knees with their hands behind their heads, just as the robber demanded.

"Relax," Benimaru calmly replied. He was contemplating ways of how to get out of this humiliating situation. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Just calm down. You're talking to a four time King of Fighters Champion for heaven's sake." But in truth, he was fresh out ideas. So he just sat there with a blank gaze on his face for the next minute or so.

"Hey Benimaru," asked an anxious Duo Lon while nudging Benimaru's shoulder. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Huh," Benimaru answered, like a student who had just woken up from a nice nap during history class.

"You have any ideas of how we can take out this guy?"

"Ummmmmmm . . ."

"You don't, do you?"

"Well . . . I-"

"Damnit. So much for trusting 'Pretty Boy' over here, to handle a bank robbery," mumbled Duo Lon, rolling his eyes in disappointment.

"Hey!" Benimaru shot back. "Call me that one more time, and I'll hit you so hard even the dragons on your robe will bleed."

"Hey, you two!" the robber stammered as he pointed the gun at Benimaru and Duo Lon. "I'm getting real tired of your jabbering. You two foreigners are starting to annoy the hell out of me. If you don't shut your mouths soon, I'll shoot them off for you! Understand?!"

After effectively neutralizing everyone inside, the robber forced one of the tellers at gunpoint to lead him to the money. But as he was pillaging safes, Duo Lon suddenly heard feint rumble. With each passing second the rumble grew louder and was coming closer and closer to the bank. To Duo Lon, the noise resembled the galloping of horse hooves.

"Hey Benimaru," Duo Lon whispered.

"What now?" Benimaru replied.

"Do you hear that?" said Duo Lon as he listened attentively for the sound.

"Hear what?"

"A horse is approaching the building."

"A horse?"

"Yes, a horse."

In a matter of moments both of them spotted a slender white horse walking toward the glass entry doors of the bank.

"That horse?" asked Benimaru.

"That horse," Duo Lon confirmed.

"Hey, who's the dame riding it?"

Benimaru was commenting on the woman sat astride on the horse. From their vintage point both of them could make out her appearance. She had short brown hair, fair white skin, and strong brown eyes. Though she was not too high in physical stature, she was very stalwart and serious, and carried herself with pride and nobility. But one could argue that her dignified appearance and mannerisms gave off a sense of pure snobbiness (if there is such a word).

But knowing Benimaru, if a woman was attractive then she was worth going after. And this one was very attractive. But still, he felt he should hold off his famous one-liners until a more appropriate situation arose. After all, flirting with a woman while lying on the floor under a robber's gun would look pretty awkward . . . not to mention pathetic.

Hmmmm, Benimaru contemplated to himself. A woman like herself looks hard to impress. I have to make a good first impression, and kneeling on the ground is not the way to do it.

Just then a small ball of electric energy was forming in Benimaru's hand.

"Benimaru," said Duo Lon in shock (no pun intended). "What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get us all killed."

"Don't worry Duo Lon. I got this all under contr-"

"Drop your weapons and surrender, you fiend!" the woman suddenly asserted as she gracefully entered through the doors making not a sound. "You will make it easier for all of us if you do, especially yourself."

Benimaru and Duo Lon looked up at the woman in sheer disbelief. But when the other hostages in the bank heard her voice, they quickly turned their heads and shouted in praise.

"Mademoiselle Blanchtorche!"

"Lady Elisabeth, help us!"

"You have come to save us! Thank goodness!"

"I knew you would come!"

"I will give you one last chance to give up your operation," warned Elisabeth. Her stern voice, though comforting for the distressed citizens, signified an uncompassionate doom for the robber. "If you refuse, the consequences will be dire."

"Hah!" the robber arrogantly answered as he threatened her with his gun. "You think I'm going to surrender to the likes like you? You got another thing coming, lady."

"Very well, then sir. Have it your way . . ."

"Uhhh," groaned Duo Lon as he slowly opened his eyes. When he regained full consciousness he got back up and looked around the bank. By this time police officers were on the scene and had the robber in handcuffs. Some of the other officers were tending to the hostages and asking them questions about what went on during the bank robbery. The entire process was quick and straight forward, as if the people were used to it by now.

Duo Lon looked down and saw Benimaru still lying on the floor winded. He went down to him and shook him back to his senses.

"Whaa! What happened?" a stunned Benimaru responded. His body was twitching from the initial contact. "Are we dead?"

"Of course not," replied Duo Lon. "You were just overwhelmed by an intense light. It was very strong and filled the entire room."

"Where did it come from?"

"I believe it came from the woman who confronted the crook. What force she seems to posses."

"Hmmmm . . . no. I don't think it did. A woman such as herself doesn't seem the like the type to-"

"To do what sir?" spoke a voice from behind Benimaru.

He quickly turned and saw before him the brown haired woman, standing regal and proud. Her face was completely serious and expressed no emotion whatsoever.

"Ah, you must be Benimaru Nikkaido," she began. "accompanied by Duo Lon if I am not mistaken. I have heard a lot about the both you."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Benimaru said in his suave womanizing tone.

"You must be the one who called for us," Duo Lon speculated.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elisabeth Blanchtorche."

"Such a pretty name, for such a pretty face," Benimaru smoothly spoke. "But I must ask you. Was it you who summoned that light that rendered the robber helpless?"

"You are correct. Because you see, unlike you, I prefer to fight standing up as opposed to groveling like a dog on my hands and knees."

"Just a minute there honey," said Benimaru in defense. He was clearly hurt by Elisabeth's comment. "That's a bit harsh there, don't you think? After all, the robber had a gun and we had to consider the welfare of the other hostages. I mean, I didn't want to take extreme actions that would have compromised their safety. I actually had the whole situation figured out until you decided to show up."

"Those are some big words . . . for someone who was just lying on the ground."

That last statement was as effective in silencing Benimaru as a slap in the face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, and I do appreciate you both going through such ordeals to see me. But I am afraid that our business together can continue no longer. The esteemed House of Blanchtorche does not associate with cowards. Good day gentlemen."

Elisabeth abruptly turned her back and starting making her way out of the bank, leaving behind Duo Lon and a very humbled Benimaru.

"Wow," Benimaru remarked to Duo Lon, but loud enough for Elisabeth to hear. "I always knew the French were a proud people, but that was just plain snotty. Oh well, that's just how they are I guess. She's quite a fox though, I'll give her that."

"Benimaru, shouldn't we go after her," Duo Lon pleaded. "She has very important information concerning Ash Crimson, and joining with her is the key to knowing what his true intentions are."

" . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Damnit Benimaru . . . Elisabeth, come back!" Duo Lon desperately called out. It was very rare for the usually quiet and reserved Duo Lon to do such a thing. "We need your help. Ash has stolen the power of Chizuru Kagura. He now holds in his possession . . . the Yata mirror."

On hearing this, Elisabeth stopped cold in her tracks. She slowly turned around and walked back to them.

"So, you know about . . ." she said, quite intrigued. "well, as a member of the Hizoku Clan, one would expect no less."

"Former member," corrected Duo Lon. "Ron, the master whom I trusted, betrayed us and had the entire village destroyed, along with everyone I knew . . ."

". . . I am terribly sorry for your loss."

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Okay then," Benimaru cut in. "It seems that we too hold some vital information that you have yet to lay your ears upon. In spite of our previous dialogue, we wanted to talk to you about joining our team for this year's KOF Tournament. I feel that we will all benefit from this, for lack of a better word . . . partnership."

"Very well Monsieur Nikkaido. I am very interested in your propostion. Let us discuss our plans, but not here. Pierre!"

Elisabeth gave a loud shout and shortly after, a short old man entered the building.

"Yes Mademoiselle Blanchtorche. What can I do for you milady?"

"Kindly escort these gentlemen back to the mansion."

"Yes milady. It shall be done."

With that Elisabeth briskly exited the bank, and departed on her horse.

"Well then," said Benimaru. "This should be fun."

"I apologize if you boys were offended," Pierre said. "Don't take it personally though. She always has been a rather stern individual. That's just the way she is."

"That is perfectly all right sir," responded Benumaru. "So, where is the limo that will take us back to her place?"

"Haha . . . limousine. You certainly are the funny type, monsieur."

Pierre led them to the back exit of the bank where three waiting horses calmly stood, tied to a fence.

"This is how we get around this town," Pierre proudly declared. "Horses, the best form of transportation, ay. You save money on gas, and all you need is hay and a few sugar cubes to get them running. It's a hassle to clean up after them, but just consider it a carwash. Haha."

As foreigners, Benimaru and Duo Lon did not pick up on his small town humor.

"Anyways," he continued. "Just saddle up, and hold tightly on the reigns, but not too hard as to agitate them. Just keep your back straight and you'll he fine. The horses know the way back, so no need to steer them. Just like autopilot, huh? Haha . . . so sit back and enjoy the ride."

Pierre quickly mounted his horse and gestured for both men to do the same.

"Are you sure about this Duo Lon?" Benimaru was clearly hesitant.

"Sure, I suppose . . . I mean, how bad could it possibly be?"

"I know . . . but horses?"

"Yes. . . horses."


	2. A Day in Dublin

It was a cold winter afternoon in the city of Dublin, Ireland as snow started perforate around the area. It would not be so much of a stretch as to compare the temperature there to Moscow or Siberia. And because it was winter, Dublin looked desolate, and had more the feel of a small town rather than a bustling city. Only a few automobiles (mostly buses and taxi cabs) could be seen prowling the streets and just a handful of people (in winter wear of course) trudging along the sidewalks. Yes, nothing seemed too special or eventful on this dark, gloomy day in Dublin . . . yet.

"Man Ash, would you get a load of this dump?" exclaimed Shen as he glanced out the window of the taxi cab.

"God," Shen continued. "I still don't know why the hell we're here, when I could be back home in Shanghai where the action is and beating down on some punk asses. And after a good days work, maybe goin' down to some night clubs and gettin' me some more action . . . if you know what I mean . . . heh, heh. Isn't the right Ash? . . . Ash? . . . Hello!"

Shen turned to Ash and gave him good stiff punch in the arm. To his surprise however, Ash was unphased by the blow. He simply rocked over to one side and then rocked back to his original position as if nothing happened. Ash continued to sit motionless with his head hanging down to his knees.

"Hello, anybody home?" Shen asked as he knocked on Ash's head like a persistent salesman. "Either my punches are getting weaker or you're just totally out of it. It sure was a great idea of mine to have that little 'rest stop' down in Amsterdam. Heh, heh. You must be really hammered after all the shit you did there. And I still can't believe you hooked up with more chicks there than I did. Those Dutch broads really seem to be more into the feminine type . . . But seriously, you need to wake up. I have some important questions that I have to ask you."

There was no response and Ash's body continued to lay there, wrapped tightly in his long fur coat.

"What the hell is going on here? Wake up dude . . . Ash, you okay? . . . Oh wait! I see what he deal is."

Shen saw a cord protruding out of a pocket in Ash's coat that worked its way up to his ear. With a devilish smile he yanked the cord away. Suddenly, Ash's eyes shot open and his head jerked upright. He violently pushed the coat hood over his head and gazed menacingly at the culprit.

"What is wrong with you, Shen?" Ash angrily asked. "I was listening to that."

"Come on Ash," Shen replied. "Ever since you got that i pod you've done nothing but spend 12 hours a day downloading music from your computer, and next 12 hours sittin' on your ass and listening to it. Besides, listening to boy band music probably does more damage to your brain than all those shots we downed at our KOF victory party."

"That is such inappropriate stereotyping. Just because I am French and dress the way I do, you assume I like boy band music?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm, let me see . . . yeah, pretty much. And also because of the fact that you're a fa-"

"For your information my friend, since we are in Ireland I felt it would only be appropriate for me assimilate and learn the ways of the Irishman. Therefore, I have been indulging my ears in the enchantments of Irish cultural folk music."

"Wow, that's rich dude. Irish cultural folk music. What the hell are you listinin' to anyway? Bag pipe blowers? Beer drinking songs?"

"U2, if you are that curious."

"What?! That's not Irish cultural music. It's simply contemporary rock by a band whose members happen to come from Ireland. Besides, most of the people in this place are old beer drinking bums who've never heard of modern rock music, let alone U2. They just waste their lives away in pubs getting drunk, hittin' on women half their age, and challenging their friends to drinking games to see who can pass out first or start a pointless fight."

"Sounds like your lifestyle, ay Shen?"

"You know what? Fuck you."

"Hey watch it lads!" shouted the cab driver. "It's enough for me to drive ye two foreigners around like you be the king and queen of England and all. But to hear ya talk bout us like we be animals really pisses me off. If ya don't shut your trap soon I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what! Huh pal!" Shen challenged. "Huh! I really don't mind stoppin' this car and taking it outside with ya. And don't think just because you're old enough to be my dad that I won't kick your sorry old O' Reilly ass! I'm ready to-"

"Whoa there!" Ash intervened. He seemed embarrassed by Shen's rowdiness, but at the same time was still getting a good laugh out of it. "You will have to excuse my friend here. To much to drink at the airport, surly you understand."

The driver reluctantly nodded in agreement and turned his head back to the road.

"There, there my good man," Ash said as he tried to calm Shen down. "We really do need to work on your etiquette, ay? Heh, heh. No need to worry about him. You will get your fight when the time is right, I promise . . . Well, as I recall you had a few questions for me?"

"Oh yeah," Shen exclaimed as if a light bulb switched on in his head, and he immediately forgot about his incident with the cab driver. "Why in Jackie Chan's name are we here?"

"Quite simple, honestly. We are looking for our third team member for the next King of Fighters tournament."

"What! Really? What bout Duo Lon?"

"What about him?"

"Sure he's a little . . . no correction . . . VERY weird! His hair is goofier than yours and he dresses like my goddamn grandmother. But damn! The guy has some moves. He may be a freak. But as a fighter, I respect his abilities; and I wouldn't mind havin' him on our team again."

"I just felt that our team needed a little change, that's all."

"Bull shit! I know that look on your face. Our team kicked some serious ass last year. You wouldn't be lookin' to break up our winning team unless something was really screwed up. Now tell me the real reason or I'll-""

"Oh fine. Don't get all pushy. Duo Lon cannot be trusted, simple as that. Throughout the last tournament he had grown suspicious of me for some apparent reason. As if I am some kind of devious mastermind with evil intentions. Imagine that . . . I also have been hearing some rumors that he actually went to France to confront me about his suspicions. And when he could not find me, he formed a team to rival that of our own. I hear he has called upon that gender challenged pretty boy Benimaru Nikkaido and Elisabeth Blanctorche to join him."

"Wow. That seems like a weird team. But what business does Duo Lon have with Benimaru? I hate that fruit cake. I'll just say this: If he were ever a quarterback, I would not want to play center. Not even if the coach offered to double my salary. He's so crooked; he even makes you look straight."

"Now Shen, that was highly uncalled for."

"Lighten up Ash. You know I was only jokin'. But who's this Elisabeth Blanctorche? Never heard of her."

"She is a new KOF fighter, but an old acquaintance of mine."

"All right, that's cool. But anyways, why are we going to Ireland to find our new team member? Why can't we go down to Thailand to recruit some Mui Thai fighter guys, like Joe Higashi. Those bastards can be fricken crazy. Or maybe in Vegas we could ask a boxer. You know, those boxers that are so hard core that they got banned from boxing for killing and opponent in the ring. No one would dare to start shit with us then. Or we could-"

"Easy there Shen. Do not get too excited. I have already arranged for a fighter to meet with us here. And do not worry. I hear he is one of the best. He possesses a most unique fighting style, a style never before seen at any KOF."

"Well, what is it?"

"You will just have to come down with me and meet him to find out."

"Fine, I'll go. Maybe after we win this KOF, I might go up against this guy to see if his fancy circus show can match up to my raw fighting power."

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it . . ."

"Excuse me sir," interrupted the driver. "We're approaching the end of the road. Shall I turn here, on Grafton Street?"

"Yes I believe so," Ash answered. "That will do just fine."

"Yo dude! Where are we headed?"

"The man we are looking for scheduled an appointment for us to meet him at a pub located along this very road. We should arrive at our destination right about . . . now. All right then, you can stop here sir."

"Okay laddies," the driver said as he parked the cab at a curb. Shen opened the door, and he and Ash made their way out. "That'll be fifty altogether."

"Sounds about right," said Ash while taking some money out of his wallet. "There you go monsieur. Merci."

With that the cab drove off leaving Ash and Shen alone at a sidewalk of a near abandoned street. It was a lonely placed that resembled an old western ghost town. The empty road was basically a long stretch of blackness leading to nowhere. The street was lined with only a few small shops and pubs, and most of the open spaced was filled with trash cans and garbage bags. The brick buildings were old and many of them were crumbling around the corners. It didn't get any better for the two as more snow started to pour at a now faster rate.

"Wow this is just great," Ash sarcastically groaned. "I can't believe I took your word for it Shen."

"What now, Ash?" Shen asked.

"You said it would not be cold here. But I'm freezing."

"Correction buddy. I said it would not be SO cold. And besides, what are you whining about? You got a goddamn polar bear around your back, and you still have the nerve to bitch? Don't be such a pussy. Look at me for Christ sake. I'm wearin' nothin' but a shirt (unbuttoned, thank you very much) and a simple pair of jeans."

"Shen? You and I both know that you are too stoned to feel the cold, or anything else for that matter."

"You got me there dude," Shen admitted. "Well are we just gonna stand around here talkin' all day, or are we gonna move our asses out? Where the hell is this guy at anyway?"

"It's a few blocks over, and then we turn into an alley. I forgot the name of the place, but the man said I cannot miss it"

For the next few minutes Ash and Shen walked quietly along the street. Shen strolled around casually with both hands in his pockets while whistling a tune out loud to himself. Ash on the other hand was suffering under the fury of the winter snow. He tightly wrapped himself with his coat. Shen got a kick of seeing Ash struggle under the cold, especially hearing the sound of his chattering teeth.

"Geez man. You must really hate the winter," Shen laughed. "Here try this. It might help."

Shen reached into his pocket and pulled out a green bag. He opened up the top and poured some of the contents down his mouth as if it were beer mug. After he was done he held the bag under Ash's chin.

"Mmmmmmm, that's good. Here Ash, try some."

"Potato chips?" Ash asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Yep, I snagged them from the driver's seat while he wasn't lookin'. What can I say? I got a bad case of the munchies. Ireland is a crap shoot but they sure know how to make good potato chips. I'll give 'em that. Want some dude?"

"No. I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. More for me then."

After walking for a few more minutes they approached an intersection of the road. They turned into the alley as the man said. The alley was rather thin, but on both sides there were entrances to more pubs. Ash and Shen slowly walked down the alley and scanned the signs to see which pub their man would be at.

"Hmmmmmmmmm . . . The Lucky Leperchaun . . . no that is not it," Ash said as he scanned the area. "O'Malley's? Let me see . . . no that is not it either."

"Wow," remenissced Shen. "This sure reminds me of Shanghai. Use to have many intense street fights in back alleys like these all the time. And then I would always jack the wallet of the punk I had just beaten the crap out of and use his money to buy me some grub. Man, those were the days . . ."

"Wait Shen, I think I found it!"

"You sure bout that? I thought you said you forgot the name of the place."

"Yes I know, but I have a strong feeling that this is the one."

"Hmmmmmmm . . ."

They both looked up at the sign. There was nothing special about it. It was a simple white wooden board hammered above the door, with the words "The Joker" painted in black cursive letters. Below the writing was the picture of a jester's hat drawn in blue paint.

"Well Shen, are you coming with me or are you just going to stand around here looking up at that sign like a bumbling idiot?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin' . . . what a minute? What did you just call me?"

In a small spurt of anger, Shen pushed Ash against the hard brick wall of the pub. On impact, something fell out of Ash's coat pocket. It was a small cirular mirror. Curious, Shen picked it up and examined it thoroughly. On the back of it were some weird engravings.

"Wait a minute . . . are these Japanese characters?" Shen asked. "This mirror looks pretty aweso-"

In a flash Ash snatched it away from Shen's hand and hastily put it back into his pocket.

"Whoa, Ash! Calm down! I wasn't gonna do nothin'. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing," Ash answered in a shaky voice. The response confused Shen a little. Never before had he seen the sly and confident Ash Crimson nervous all of a sudden. "It's just a little souvenir I picked up from a store . . . uh . . . when we were in Amsterdam. Yeah that's it. The person who sold it to me said it was very rare. I just don't want it tampered with that's all."

"Cool, whatever you say dude. I'm not gonna dive into your personal life, no matter how fruity it seems (not that I would want to anyway). Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go in and find our guy."

"Excellent, onward then! Lead the way my friend."

"Uhhhhhhhh . . . you know . . . why don't you go in first."

" . . . . . . . . . . ."

"What! You can never be too careful these days. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . Shen! "


End file.
